


Kim Kardashian: Porn Star Vol. 4

by Cadeauxxx



Series: Kim Kardashian: Porn Star [4]
Category: Hollywood - Fandom, Keeping Up with the Kardashians RPF, Kim Kardashian - Fandom, Kim Kardashian: Porn Star
Genre: Anal Sex, Big black cock, Booty, Breast Fucking, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Kardashian, Oral Sex, porn star, thicc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadeauxxx/pseuds/Cadeauxxx
Summary: Lexington Steele returns to film another 'Interracial Icon' video with Kim.





	Kim Kardashian: Porn Star Vol. 4

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This story is completely fictional and did not happen. All characters and names are fictional and were made up. I do not make money from these stories. Please do not copy and plagiarize my work.

******************  
  
Quietness was all too common when it came to the startling presence sitting alone in the room. A reflection was visible through the large flat screen of a smartphone while Kim Kardashian took a photograph of herself, ready to post on her social media accounts as today's events had been prepared in advance and awaiting to unfold. She had just finished up her makeup and getting dressed for another day of filming. The outfit of choice was of little concern as she would soon be without any clothes in front of the camera. Everything had been slowly prepared over the past few weeks, making room on her schedule to film another volume to her running DVD series of  _'Kim Kardashian: Porn Star'_.After what was a minor setback of slight failure with the previous volume, Kim had decided to go in a new direction to further her hobby turned side-career. Today was a special occasion as she was joined by a friend from earlier in the year and someone who had become a great help to her.  
  
Lexington Steele had returned to Kim, ready to join her on screen once again. The first time the two had been together on camera, she had invited another black male porn star. It was an attempt to break new grounds, uniting Lexington Steele on camera with a performer who had widely been seen as his rival. To be the one to bring Lex and Mandingo together on screen was something Kim had achieved that most pornographic companies had dreamed of doing. She had the money and could toss it around as she seen fit to do whatever she desired. By this point, Kim had grown used to 'breaking the internet' as had been said about her countless times in the celebrity gossip world. She had risen above the previous ranking nickname of 'tabloid legend' and had become something more. It didn't matter to Kim how many people hated her or ran the tired story of how she had no talent. Money was power and fame could be bought, as she had proven for over a decade now.  
  
Regardless all the negative outrage, it always brought more money to the table. Kim had learned a long time ago that any publicity could easily be manipulated into a good form. She had relied on shock factor the previous times when making her pornographic films, but Kim had realized that she could only break the internet so many times. The bar of success had already been set to such a tall height with her first release. Making stories in the headlines had become something that was tired years ago with the Kardashian name. The first officially released adult film was enough to cement a legacy in stone with how it truly broke the internet. Kim still grinned smugly over the memories of when her erotic art had slowed down internet speeds across the globe and caused her name to trend over a million times in the course of forty-eight hours. The KimKPornstar website had to be moved to a new server to handle the millions of views it was still receiving.  
  
The latest volume of Kim Kardashian: Porn Star was another success at sparking outrage and controversy, but had fell short to the previous releases. Kim's lesbian scene with her sister had shot a lightning bolt down for moral arguments, igniting outrage in the name of family values. Despite the publicity that come from it, the DVD and Blu-Ray sales had fallen a bit short compared to previous volumes. Kim knew that the general celebrity gossip consumers had already grown tired and numb of Kardashian news but this was a reflection of her new audience. Pornography was a tough business in the age of the internet, as Kim had been told countless times by people involved with her side career. DVD and Blu-Ray sales were still at an impressive number, though had taken a slight dip with the last release. Kim believed that she needed to work with her new audience and listen to them. She couldn't turn a blind eye to her new fans who proudly followed her on social media after her pornographic films. Their voices were heard loud and clear, as Kim ignored the hateful comments about her online and focused only on the loving fan mail she received.  
  
Much had changed since the moment Kim had stepped through the door into a career as an adult actress. The porn industry itself viewed her as an outsider, as she had accomplished her goals without relying on any companies within the establishment. Some actors and actresses were willing to negotiate and try to work with Kim, but it became apparent that she was running her show all by herself. Following the successes of her DVD sales and website, Kim had brought in a few people to help manage and run things. The website itself was managed by a team of three people while she enlisted the aid of two agents who's primary jobs were handling the porn industry when big names reached out to her. Kim still preferred to do everything by herself, establishing herself as a business woman and performer. Of the names connected to the adult film industry, some of them were directors looking to work alongside her as they had witnessed the success she created.  
  
Miles Jackson was still Kim's director and she had no plans whatsoever of replacing the man. So far he had proven to be worth every bit of his time. If things continued to go well, he could go up to win an award for director of the year in the porn awards. It made Kim laugh how easily she could dominate this industry, all by playing her powerful hand with the rank of a celebrity. Her name had come up numerous times in discussion of the porn awards. It was a possibility for her to be nominated as a porn actress, as well as Miles to be nominated in categories for production. Miles had become a key player within the Kardashian empire itself, raking in enough cash to the point he would never be swayed to go back into the porn industry. Kim valued his advice and artistic approach as a director. He made things work without them spending a lot of money on set pieces, relying on small aesthetics to show off a world of luxury and wealth from within Kim's extravagant lifestyle.  
  
From another angle, Kim also had her famous friends who were looking to cash in on this recent lewd success. With her last film being a lesbian scene alongside her sister Khloe, the door had been opened wide to other possibilities with her famed female friends. The opportunity was on the table for Kim to branch off with porn performers or bring her famous friends in. She had plenty of time to make a decision, as the KimKPornstar website and her side career was still growing. The tagline used for the projects had simply become 'KimKPornstar'. Among the social media managers Kim had brought in, one of the had suggested creating a premium membership. It was the first step in what Kim was beginning to ponder in thought of something of a small adult film publishing company under the Kardashian name.  
  
Thoguhts of business expansion were in the back of her mind for today, as Kim would soon be on camera alongside Lexington Steele for a new film. The last time they had worked together, it was with Mandingo under the tagline of making her into an 'interracial icon'. Such a status needed no reassuring by this point in her biographies but Kim wanted to do it anyway. If she was to continue filming pornography, her desire for a strong black man with a big cock was her top concern. Such worries would be answered today with Lexington Steele returning for his second scene with Kim. Today was all about them together, as Miles had set up in Kim's large estate that would serve as a perfect place for his three camera stations. Kim didn't care about having a story in this film, for she had argued that people watched porn for the fucking and not a scripted story. A story may have been there, but it was not the reason most people bought and paid for such filthy films. Through her own admission, the film would have no story beyond the tagline of Lexington Steele fucking Kim Kardashian.  
  
To switch things up, Miles had suggested that this film begin following Lex's point of view instead of Kim's. There would be no teasing segment, as a camera was stationed outside to follow the legendary black male porn star as he made his trip to the front gate of one of the many Kardashian owned mansions. Lex wore a black pinstriped suit with a red tie underneath over the white shirt. His eyes were covered with a basic pair of black sunglasses while the ambiance of the street were heard with his walking towards the front door. A dog was barking somewhere in the distance, but nothing loud enough to distract Lex or the camera man who was moving behind him. Inside the mansion Kim was waiting while Miles had prepared several cameras in the room where the action would proceed. Lex pulled the gold knob of the black painted wooden door and invited himself in, just as what had been scripted.  
  
Down the hall, a camera was set up behind Kim's curvy body as she stood near the doorway. The sound of foot steps was audible, becoming louder with each passing second. Kim licked her lips, for she was no longer nervous after being behind the sets of cameras for a number of times now. Her experience in creating these films was now paying off as she felt that she had the skills for improvisation with acting out the scenes. The camera behind her was zoomed in over her giant phat ass tucked in a pair of black fishnet stockings. Kim's famous buttocks almost took up the entire view of the camera, offering a slight glimmer of light from the crack of her legs. When Kim began to move forward, the camera captured still images of her thick rump bouncing in the tight fishnet stockings. A black thong was visible though it was sucked up by her massive cheeks. Once Lex was standing in the door way, the camera's switched to show him facing the sensationalist reality star turned porn star.  
  
"Miss. Kim Kardashian, how are you doing today?"  
  
Lex's voice called out to her while he stood looking over Kim's small outfit. A white jacket covered her body, though he was aware of what he was about to see from beyond it. She smiled at him. Her raven black hair was parted down the middle while diamonds encased in gold for ear rings glittered from the opposite camera view. Despite the fact that she and Lex had already worked together, they were to act this out as if they were not close friends. With a lack of story to the film, it offered the viewer to use their imagination to guess that perhaps Kim had called up Lex for a session of hard fucking. Kim licked her lips and replied back, almost mocking his greeting in her signature voice.  
  
"Mr. Lexington Steele, how are you doing today? You've come all this way to meet me, so I know you must be ready for some fun."  
  
He chuckled slightly, flashing his teeth at her before slipping off the sunglasses. Two cameras were set up on opposite sides. Miles liked to do a sequence of shot-reverse-shot when it came to editing with dialogue spoken back and forth. Kim stepped back into the room. Across the doorway, the couch was already prepared in advance for the scene. Three other cameras were situated while Miles himself sat in the corner with the main work station. Three monitors faced him and two camera men were in the room prepared. Lex replied back to Kim with a nod.  
  
"I'm ready if you are, Miss. Kardashian-"  
  
She interrupted him almost immediately.  
  
"Ohhhh, please! Call me Kim, honey."  
  
Lex glanced back at her with a surprised expression before placing his folded sunglasses into one of the inner pockets of his suit jacket. Kim stepped back, allowing one of the cameras to zoom out over her body while Lex spoke again.  
  
"Alright, baby. If you wanna have some fun Kim, I just hope you're in the mood for something that's...big."  
  
Kim let out a giggle in a sensual tone of her voice.  
  
"Something big, huh? Well, bigger is always better in my book."  
  
The word 'big' had been emphasized in the script out of an idea Lex himself had thought up. It was nothing more than cheap and corny lines for pornography, but Kim liked it. She took this moment to show off herself, pulling the white jacket away to reveal her voluptuous body before him. A sudden thump was heard with the jacket falling to the wooden floor below. The fishnet stockings covered her legs, going up over Kim's stomach and stretching over her large breasts that were exposed. Only a black thong down below covering her wet cunt and black matching high heels were the last pieces of visible clothing over her thick body. Lex was heard gasping in amazement as he looked over her body. Using both of her hands, Kim ripped at the fishnets, pulling them apart from her body and slinging them to the floor. As she stood before him, one of the camera men came in and zoomed his fixed image over Kim's body. Starting at her feet and moving up over her exposed breasts and the smug expression over her pink lips. She glared back into the camera, taking a few steps forward as her heels boomed over the floor. Lex remained in the background while Kim spoke directly into the camera.  
  
"Big tits..."  
  
When she spoke, her large boobs sway left and right from the steps she made. Kim then stopped and turned to the side, allowing the camera to capture the image of her curvy body and thick ass to the side. She raised her right hand and then brought a hard spank down on her ass, allowing it to rumble before the camera's view while she uttered words again.  
  
"Big ass..."  
  
Kim giggled and then finished her sentence while still gazing into the camera.  
  
"Big everything."  
  
A strong statement, one that would no doubt become memorable by Kim's voice. 'Big tits, big ass, big everything'. The smug grin running across her lips was a silent statement to finish off her speech. Miles was already thinking that this could be a tagline used in his edited trailer for what was currently being filmed. Size definitely mattered when it came to Kim, as she prided herself on her voluptuous body before the porn actor who was famed with his large pleasure pole. Kim approached him slowly, her heels clacked loudly over the floor. One camera zoomed out as Kim and Lex stood face to face. He leaned down, placing his hands on her shoulders as their lips met and embraced for a passionate kiss. This was just the beginning, lighting the flame for what was about to be a steamy day of creating a pornographic film together.  
  
Kim could be heard moaning as the kiss continued. The camera zoomed in forward, capturing a larger still image of their lips locked and her eyes closed. Down below, Kim ran both of her hands to the front of his pants where a visible bulge was seen through the camera's focus. Kim pushed her hands over the bulge, as they were still kissing. By this point, a simple kiss had turned into over two minutes of pure recording. Lex finally stepped back, breaking the kiss as his eyes wandered down to see Kim's small hands playing with the front of his belt. Her eyes gazed up at him, giving a little smile. It was only a shame that no POV style cameras were set up to capture this moment of the two stars looking back at one another. The moment only lasted a few seconds before Kim fell down to her knees, ready to strip Lex of his pants and bring out that dark pole she was craving so badly.  
  
"Mmmmmmm, let's see what you've got me for me in these pants, Lex. I know it's something big."  
  
"That's right, Kim. Go ahead and take it out."  
  
His voice was soft in answering her back. Lex knew that all the cameras would be focusing on Kim for what she was about to do here. Her knees quietly touched the wooden surface of the floor as she used both hands to undo his belt. He went on and took his suit jacket off, dropping it to the floor while the couch was directly behind him. When Kim shoved his pants down, Lex stood on his toes so his feet would slip out from the shoes easily. From the corner of the room, Miles was able to fix the main camera lens upon Kim's face so he could capture the expressions that flashed with her facial movements. Her lower lip dropped when she pushed his white underwear down past his ankles. Kim didn't waste any time using her right hand to wrap her fingers around his swelling cock.  
  
"This is for me, isn't it?"  
  
She knew the answer to her own question. A little smile ran across her pink lips as Kim showed her perfect white teeth from beneath those puffy lips. Lex had thrown his tie off and was just unbuttoning his shirt while Kim slowly stroked his cock back and forth with her hand. She had his cock before, so she didn't bother pretending as if this were the first time she had witnessed it. Her big brown eyes shifted down below, gazing into the head of his massive cock as she stroked him back and forth. Lex's pole was something Kim felt she could get used to having when it came to her films. He lived up to the reputation of having a big black cock, one that many men envied when watching his films. Once his cock was at full length, Kim gazed up into his eyes while lowering her lips and gently kissing the head. Lex could be heard taking in a deep breath as Kim began to push his long black dick between her puffy lips.  
  
Another soft moan was audible in Lex's voice as the reality TV star legend began to work with him in her mouth. When the cameras had zoomed out, he had already taken off his shirt and stood before her with his naked body. Kim shoved her right hand down to the base of his long black shaft and began to shove it into her mouth. All the cameras were focused on her her with Miles operating the main camera work station from his corner to concentrate with a zoomed in view of Kim sucking Lex's famed big black cock. She gagged after pushing down hard, taking several inches into her mouth. It was a minor mistake, but Kim did it for a reason as she wanted this blowjob to be sloppy and as nasty as possible. The more gagging and slobbering sounds she made, the better. Sucking her lips around the cock, Her cheeks sunk a bit before she pulled them all the way back to the head of his meat pole, releasing it with a loud popping sound.  
  
Kim was hungry and what she had just done was only the start of what was going to be a loud and nasty session of dick sucking. Before she pushed Lex's cock back into her mouth, she went underneath and used her tongue to glide the underside of his shaft, coming back to the head. Her eyes looked him in the face as she pushed the head back between her lips, sucking on it while then using her hand to jack him off back and forth. Kim's left hand was down below, pushed over his right leg, between his thigh. Once she began to bob her head up and down his thick black cock, Kim could be heard moaning with a muffled voice.  _'mmm, mmm, mmm'_.The sounds her mouth created quickly became that of loud slurping and slobbering noises. A few drops of saliva dripped from Lex's shaft while the cameras captured every moment of Kim's mouth devouring his thick cock.  
  
"Ohhhhh, yeah..."  
  
Lex couldn't help but utter a few words. He took a deep breath before his voice was drowned out in the numerous loud slobbering noises that Kim's mouth was creating. She pushed her lips up to the head, coming off with another popping noise and a few strings of saliva dripping from her watery mouth. A look of pure lust moved over her face as she curved her lips into a grin while gazing up into Lex's face. All the cameras captured this moment of the two performers focusing on each other. Kim was ready to go into her 'dirty whore' mode that had now become something of a staple in her pornographic side career. Lex took a few steps back, looking behind him to make sure he was headed for the couch. She let go of his cock, allowing it to swing freely with his backwards steps.

"Come here, baby."  
  
His voice called to her before he sat his naked buttocks down over the couch. A camera was set up above the couch to capture something of a POV perspective as Lex sat down. The lens were positioned from the right angle of where Lex's shoulder was. It was something Miles had set up, to offer some alternate camera angles. When Lex sat down, he took the camera and moved it beyond his face, knowing just how to operate the portable camera. Kim wasted no time crawled between his legs as the man sat there, holding his long black pole for her. She cradled his balls within her palms, squeezing both her hands while raking her tongue over the underside of his shaft. When her face came into the full view of the POV camera, Kim's eyes gazed into the camera covering Lex's face. She giggled, holding his big black cock under her chin before speaking.  
  
"You have no idea just how much I've been craving a big cock all day, mmmmm."  
  
"Oh yeah, baby?"  
  
When Lex replied to her, Kim stuck out her tongue and licked the head while still gazing up into the camera. She made an audible kiss on the head before replying.  
  
"Yeah, I could suck this big fucking cock all day. Bigger is always better, right?"  
  
He didn't reply. Dirty talk was something Kim worked to improvise into her films. She at least came off convincingly with the skills of dedicated porn actresses. When she licked her lips, Lex was confident that she would soon resume sucking him off. When Kim lowered her head this time, she quickly throttled her lips all the way down to the base of his cock. She moved her hand, using both of her palms to push down over his legs as she demonstrated the skills she had for deepthroating a long dick. Kim immediately gagged while Lex moaned.  
  
"Ohhhhhh, yeah! Damn, that feels fucking good!"  
  
She ignored his voice, slowly bringing her lips back up before she began to bob her head. Kim slammed her lips down, forcing the head of his cock to hit the back of her throat with each downward movement she made. It was a difficult task to take every last bit of his eleven-inch black dick, but that didn't stop Kim from trying. Her mouth began to create a symphony of slobbering and sucking noises.  
  
"GWAK-WAK-GAH-KWAH-KWAH!"  
  
Lex let out a sharp moan as held the camera still, capturing every moment of Kim working her slutty lips up and down his massive dick. Her hair occasionally got in the way, causing her to use her left hand to brush it aside beyond her shoulders. She came to a stop like before, slowly moving her lips to the head and releasing it with a pop noise. A few strings of saliva dripped from her lips back to his saliva-soaked pole. Kim grabbed it, raising it back up before spitting on it. She pushed the head up to her mouth and then began to blow, causing more slobbering noises to echo through the room as her spit produced bubbles. Lex was impressed at this nasty display Kim had given him, but it was time to move on to some new positions in the act of fucking. He moved the POV camera set back behind the couch and then Kim began to rise up from the floor.  
  
One of the cameras had been fixated in a position behind her, capturing the image of her fishnet clad body and that giant phat ass sitting among her heels thanks to her sitting perfectly still on her knees. Now that same camera was following the small ripples that moved over her supreme ass cheeks. Kim brought her hands over the fishnet outfit stretching over her body and began to pull it apart. All the cameras were focused on different angles as Kim slung the torn fishnets to the floor and then shoved her thong down to reveal her sweet dripping pussy with only a small strip of hair above it. Lex sat on the couch, moving his hands over her bare breasts to give them a light squeeze. Miles moved the main camera, capturing the moment of Lex planting his face between her breasts. Kim moaned and moved her hands to her tits, squeezing his head between them. He parted his lips, slobbering and sucking over her buxom chest while Kim let out a giggle. When he moved his head back, Lex got up from the couch and then stood to observe Kim's lustful body.  
  
"You definitely have more that meets the eye beyond those lovely lips."  
  
Stepping further around to get a view of her thick booty, Lex let out a sharp moan. She stepped out of her thong while he spoke again.  
  
"Ohhhhhh, yeah. Look at that ass."  
  
Kim raised her right hand back before smacking it across one of her plump cheeks, allowing it to bounce before his eye.  
  
"I'm gonna enjoy getting a piece of that real soon."  
  
She giggled, nodding her head before pointing back on the couch.  
  
"Sit back down, honey. Let me get on top and that big ole black cock for a ride."  
  
This had not been scripted out in advance. Kim and Lex both agreed that they would let their actions form the flowing of the film. Improvisation led to better results in Kim's mind, as she didn't always have her mind made up when it came to which positions to use first. Once Lex had sat back down on the couch, Kim grinned as she turned around and shook her hips in front of him. For a few brief moment, Lex was able to witness her massive booty shaking before Kim sat down on his lap. Reverse cow girl was the position she had in mind, knowing that it would lead to great results in front of all the cameras that were focused on her actions. Leaning up as her bare ass was sitting on his lap, Kim wrapped her right hand fingers around Lex's long black cock. She was preparing to impale herself down on it, but not until she stroked it a few times and rubbed the head up against her clit.  
  
"God, this cock is so fucking big. The bigger they are, the better for me."  
  
Lex chuckled at Kim's remark in her sensual voice. It was obvious to him that she was playing it up a bit with her dialogue like other pornographic actresses often practiced. She licked her lips, pushing the bulging head of his thick shaft into the pink folds of her entrance before slowly sliding down and allowing that beautiful black cock to enter her dripping wet cunt. Kim raised her head, closing her eyes as she let out a sharp moan while Lex moved his hands over her curvy figure to capture her large tits with the palms of his hands. He could feel her erected nipples poking up against his skin, all while the three cameras recording in the room captured this moment from varying angles.  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhh, yeah...That's it..."  
  
Kim's voice cooed a series of soft moans while she adjusted herself to Lex's monstrous size within her tight twat. She began to roll her hips backwards, grinding down into him while Lex lightly bucked his hips. It was only the beginning of what was about to be a hard fucking session. The entire penetration scene would be done here in reverse cow girl, as Lex had other ideas when it came to putting Kim's amazing booty to work in multiple positions. One of the cameras zoomed in to capture a good closed in image of Lex's big black cock slowly thrusting into Kim's pussy. After another series of moans in the passing minute, Kim pushed her hips down harder and rolled them, ready for him to take control.  
  
"I want it. I want you to fuck me, Lex. Come on and give it to me."  
  
"You want it, baby?"  
  
"Yes, don't make me wait! Come and GIVE ME THAT BIG FUCKIN' BLACK COCK!!"  
  
With her voice echoing loudly through the room, the time had come for Lex to kick into high gear speed. He moved his hands away from Kim's breasts, gripping her sides as he began to buck his hips forward and slam his long black pole into her pussy. Kim moved her hands down to grip his legs as she gritted her teeth momentarily before screaming aloud.  
  
"YESSSS, YESSSSSS! GIVE IT TO ME, OHHHHHH GOD!! FUCK YEAH!!!"  
  
Smack. Smack. Smack. The sound of their bodies hitting against one another with Lex's hard thrusts echoed through the room. Kim's large breasts flapped up and down, beating up against her and presenting a perfect showing in front of all three cameras. Lex roared a loud moan as he continued to buck his hips forward.  
  
"GIMME THAT BIG FUCKIN' BLACK COCK! OHHHHHHHH, YEAH!!"  
  
"OHHHHHHHHHHH, GOD!!"  
  
He just couldn't stop himself from groaning a loud roar of moans as Kim screamed at the top of her lungs. This was just the kind of hard fucking she desired when it came to making these filthy pornographic films. Lex had just what it took to not only please Kim but to remain as a strong performer. She lowered her head down as her hair was flying rapidly all over the place. At the fast rate Lex was pumping that big dick into her cunt, Kim knew the time was short for when she'd experience her first orgasm. Luckily for her, she wouldn't have to worry about Lex cumming too quickly, for he was a professional who knew when to slow down and save his energy. He only hoped that Kim would display the same level of stamina she had proved to him the first time they filmed together.  
  
"FUCK! OHHHHHH, GOD!!"  
  
"YES, YES, YESSSSSS!! FUCK ME, LEX!! FUCK ME WITH YOUR BIG FUCKN' BLACK COCK, OHHHHHH YEAH!! DON'T STOP, DON'T STOP!!"  
  
Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Between all the screams that Kim's loud voice produced, her harmony was met with the thumping rhythm of their bodies still smacking together. With each full thrust, Lex's balls slapped against the undersides of her mighty ass. Over and over, he continued to slam his cock into her pussy.  
  
"DON'T STOP, OHHHHH YEAH! THAT'S IT, THAT'S IT! THAT'S...."  
  
Kim suddely stopped speaking. She knew her time was drawing short with each hard thrust he sent into her pussy, but the Armenian goddess had not anticipated this moment to comence so suddenly. Dropping her lower lip, she moaned again.  
  
"OHHHH GOD, OHHHHH YEAH! OHHHHH!"  
  
Smack. Smack. Smack. Lex began to slow down a bit, but the only sound that was heard through his breathing was still the thumping noises of their bodies together. Kim gasped in quietness, closing her eyes and raisinig her hand to brush her hair away from her face. All three cameras were focused on the woman as she reached her climax of pleasure. Lex came to a sudden stop, groaning as he felt Kim's juices flooding his thick cock from within her warm opening.  
  
"Fuck!!"  
  
Just as Lex groaned, Kim finally broke her silence.  
  
"Ohhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhh yeah..."  
  
Breathing heavily, time was short for her to recover after a hard orgasm. Kim opened her eyes, glancing beyond her left shoulder as she leaned her back against Lex's chest. He moved his head, kissing along her neck as Kim licked her lips and let out a short moan. The cameras were still rolling without any stop in filming, only with the difference of two of the camera men moving in for a closer view at the couch. When Kim began to climb off Lex, one camera was zoomed in to capture the image stills of his long black cock slipping out of her busted pussy. His rod was shiny, coated in her own juices while a few lines were dripping down Kim's thighs.  
  
"Mmmmmm, that was so fucking good. I could ride this cock all day long, you know?"  
  
She spoke upon turning around to face Lex as she straddled his lap once more while he softly chuckled at her words. Their lips met for a short kiss as he cupped her cheeks in his hands. Kim smirked at him while Miles adjusted his camera to follow this short moment of them looking face to face one another. The two stars shared another kiss before Kim reached down with both hands and wrapped all of her fingers around Lex's long black dick.  
  
"You know what I'm about to do with this wonderful big black dick, Lex?"  
  
"What baby?"  
  
He replied, grinning with his teeth  
  
"I'm gonna ride it with my booty, that's what!"  
  
Directly after finishing her words, Kim didn't waste any time shoving his long black cock between her giant ass cheeks. The immense size of her powerful booty was displayed with the cameras capturing the moment as his long black cock nearly disappeared between the folds of her giant ass. Lex moaned while Kim moved up. While still maintaining a firm grip of his cock with both hands, she raised both her legs up and pushed her heels down into the couch around him. As she spread her legs a bit, it was now time to shove that big black cock right into her back door hole. Kim smirked at him, giving Lex that famous smug smile she had always been famous for. Once the head of his cock pushed past the tight entrance of her buttocks hole, Lex raised both of his hands and placed them over her legs while Kim lowered herself down.  
  
"Ohhhhhh, fuck!"  
  
Groaning aloud, he had forgotten just how tight her ass was from the first time they filmed together. Kim giggled aloud while the cameras from behind set up positions to capture this scene from differing angles.  
  
"Mmmmmmmmm, it feels so fucking good having that big ole black cock in my ass. Mmmmmm, you ready for me to ride it, honey?"  
  
"Be my guest, baby!"  
  
Kim placed her left hand on his stomach, pushing him back against the couch as she arched her back up and began to grind her hips down. Lex began to thrust up, meeting with her movements as his long dark meat pole pushed in and out of her beautiful thick booty.  
  
"You love this ass, don't you?"  
  
Lex didn't reply to her as Kim began to slam her ass down hard, taking every inch of his long black cock right up her dark little hole. When her ass cheeks came down, they shook with thunder sending ripples of movement across her skin. They worked together in a moderate tempo, not going too fast or slow. This was the main selling point when it came to Kim's pornographic DVDs. She knew that her booty was her most desirable asset to most people who lusted over her body. This was the moment of filming that she liked to put her best effort into.  
  
"Ohhhhhhh, yeah! You just don't know how much I love to ride big fucking cocks with my ass! That ass feels good, doesn't it?"  
  
"Yes it does, baby!"  
  
The only thing that was bothering him was the fact he wasn't watching those thick ass cheeks wobble and shake around from each passing moment of his cock entering inside her ass. He had the urge to give that powerful ass a good spanking, as it deserved. Lex couldn't complain with the career he had formed over the years in the adult entertainment industry. He had fucked a number of famous porn actresses packing it large in the ass department including Kim Kardashian herself who was now on the list. Still thrusting herself down, Kim's breasts began to bounce in front of Lex's face. He wanted to reach out and grab at them, but he kept his hands gripping over her legs as Kim continued to bounce her ass up and down his cock.  
  
"Fuck!! Mmmmmmmmm, yeah!!"  
  
She demonstrated such a level of excitement when it came to doing this anal scene. There was no denying just how much Kim enjoyed anal fucking. She gazed down into Lex's handsome face, biting down on her lower lip while her ass cheeks came crashing down over his skin with each hard thrust she sent down to launch his entire lengthy shaft into her ass.  
  
"Keep going, baby! Pound it down!"  
  
Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. The sound echoed through the room with an audible thumping noise. When Lex called out for her to continue in this position, Kim couldn't stop herself from giggling. He may have wanted more of this, but she had other tricks ready to play that he didn't expect. She didn't want him to blow his load soon, not without other things they would be doing in this film. Kim had yet to feel him pump that big black cock between her breasts and she was about to make up for that. Coming to a complete stop, Lex continued to buck his hips forward and drive his cock into her supreme booty. Without stopping him, Kim leaned up and began to climb off Lex suddenly without warning. A confused expression moved across his face as Kim just winked at him.  
  
"Come here, Lex. I want you to do something for me."  
  
From the director's chair in the corner, Miles was shocked at this sudden break of scene. He didn't quite know what Kim was doing yet, but he wasn't going to stop filming. In all his years of experience as a director, he understood the meaning of improvisation and unscripted moments through filming scenes. Glancing over at one of his camera men, he snapped his fingers to alert them to his attention. Miles held up two fingers, a silent code that meant for the camera man to follow into close up shots and the possibility of filming with a POV style approach. Kim had laid down on the couch with her head resting over the right side arm rest. She patted over her stomach to invite Lex to have a seat and fuck her beautiful large breasts. He bent his left leg down, moving to sit down right on her stomach while Kim held her breasts up, opening a small passage for her. She smirked at him while teasing him with some short filth talk.  
  
"Fuck these titties, Lex! Shove that big fuckin' black dick right there and fuck 'em real good!"  
  
The camera man who had been ordered to move wasted no time positioning his camera directly above Kim's face with the hopes of pulling off some POV style filming for this titty fuck session. Lex slid his long black cock between her tits, just before Kim moved her left hand over it, so her fingers would feel the wetness of his cock each time he thrust it between her breasts. With her right hand, she shoved her breast together as Lex began to pump his cock forward for her.  
  
"Ohhhhh, yeah! Fuck my titties, Lex! Fuck 'em!"  
  
Her left hand thumb pushed over her hardened nipple as Kim felt every inch of his long black dick pumping between her breasts. Lex moaned, panting as he called out to her.  
  
"Damn, these tits are good!"  
  
"Mmmmmmmmm, yeah! I know a sexy man like you ain't gonna pass up the opportunity to fuck my titties real good!"  
  
Lex began to thrust his cock at a faster pace between her impressive boobs. When Kim felt the head of his thick shaft hit her chin, she parted her lips and slid her tongue out. Lex's dick pushed up, the head slipping past Kim's tongue and over her upper lip. The camera just above her face was able to capture the moment, giving the appearance as if Lex's big black cock was poking directly up into the face of the viewer. It was a unique visual accomplished by the POV style, one that would definitely offer some fine marks of cinematography in the editing process for the final cut. Over and over, he continued to pump that long cock upward.  
  
"Ohhhhh, yes! Ohhhh, fuck!"  
  
Kim looked up at him, raising her neck so the head of his massive shaft wouldn't hit her chin again. She teased him with some dirty talk.  
  
"You like my big tits, Lex?"  
  
"You know I do!"  
  
"Yeah, big tits were made for big fucking cocks!"  
  
Still pumping his cock between her tits, Lex figured he had a moment now to change the subject back to her ass. Once they moved positions, she was going to be in for a serious drilling from him.  
  
"Don't forget about your ass, baby! That ass could use a good work out."  
  
"Ohhhh yeah? You wanna shove that big fucking black cock right up my ass again? Spank me while you pound me in the ass with your cock?"  
  
"Yeah, come on and get up baby!"  
  
Rising up from her stomach, Lex moved off the couch as he stood on the wooden floor. The camera man moved from the arm rest of the couch, stepping back as now it was time to capture different angles from all sides of the room. This would most likely be the final position before the long awaited  _'money shot'_ for the finale. Kim liked to be in a position where she could quickly drop down to her knees and take the hot load to the face before closing out the day. As she moved around the couch, she turned her back to Lex and positioned herself on all fours. Raising her knees up, her titanic-sized ass pushed up into the air as she rested her arms down over the couch's surface. It was time for Lex to drill that beautiful thick ass. He licked his lips, slowly approaching her before he ran his hands over her immense ass cheeks. Kim moaned at the feeling of his touch as he pulled those mighty cheeks back.

"Now this is an ass that I'm gonna enjoy breaking into, let me tell you that."  
  
She moaned at his words. It wasn't the first time Lex would be cracking into this famed star's booty, but he had to play it as if it were for the short story that went along with this film. Using his right hand, he gripped his cock, guiding it through the crack of Kim's giant buttocks until he found her dark little hole. Licking her lips, she called out to him.  
  
"Mmmmmmm, get it in there. I wanna feel that big dick in my ass."  
  
Kim knew that she would soon be screaming as loud as she had done minutes earlier when they filmed the penetration scene. Lex knew how to handle a woman like her and change speed with fucking to keep the scene going. With the first thrust he made into her ass, he moved both of his hands to spread his palms over her firm ass cheeks. His dark hands were a contrast over her light skin. Lex began to buck his hips, thrusting his cock into her ass.  
  
"Ohhhhhh, yeah! Fuck my big ass, Lex! Mmmmmmmm, just like that!"  
  
With each thrust Lex made into Kim's giant booty, her cheeks bounced and shook all around. His entire rod disappeared when he pumped every last inch of his big black cock inside of her. Kim bit down on her lower lip, raking her nails over the cushion of the couch as she closed her eyes and called out to him again.  
  
"Give it to me!"  
  
"You want more, baby?"  
  
"Fuck yeah, I want more! I want more of that big fucking cock. I want you to pound my big ass with it. Come on and give it to me, Lex. Give me that BIG FUCKIN' BLACK COCK!!"  
  
Just as she screamed her final words, Lex raised up both of his hands before sending his palms down hard over both of her booty cheeks.  
  
SP-SPANK!  
  
Kim cried out when she felt his palms coming down hard to smack over her supreme booty. Lex began to thrust faster, pounding his cock into her ass as he picked up the pace and was done playing around with her. Kim gritted her teeth, letting out a groan before she moaned out to him.  
  
"OHHH YEAH, OHHHHHHH YEAH! THAT'S IT, THAT'S IT!! POUND ME IN THE ASS WITH THAT BIG FUCKIN' BLACK COCK!!!"  
  
Lex stood in silence, as they only audible noises he made were heavy breathing and an occasional loud moan. He moved his hands away from her ass while Kim glanced over her right shoulder to look up at him. All the cameras were positioned now to capture different angles of this defining moment in the film. From the director's corner, Miles was satisfied as his camera was from a left angle to view every passing second of Lex's big black cock sliding in and out of Kim's glorious ass. Moving his left hand, Lex pushed it down over the right cheek of Kim's ass. He became somewhat mesmerized watching her thick booty cheeks bounce and shake with each pump he sent into her ass.  
  
"YES, YESSSSSS!! FUCK ME IN THE ASS, OHHHHH GOD!!"  
  
She continued to scream out as Lex didn't quit. He pumped his cock as fast as he could possibly thrust it into her giant ass, knowing he didn't have much time left. Through all the fucking they had enjoyed together, Lex was ready to blow his load and give her that sticky  _'money shot'_ to finish up the recording. Dropping his lower lip, he began to groan and moan out.  
  
"Ohhhhhh, AHHHHHH!!"  
  
He slowed down for a moment, giving Kim the silent warning that his cock was begging to explode deep within her ass. She knew just what to do, as Lex pulled his long black cock free from her dark little back door hole. Kim licked her lips and began to rise from the couch as Lex could be heard panting and breathing heavily. He called out to her.  
  
"Come here!! Ohhhhhh, god. Ohhhhhhh..."  
  
This was it, the sticky finale that awaited Kim at the end of the film's recording. Kim went down to her knees, leaning up as she looked into Lex's eyes while the two camera men hurried into a position on both sides to continue filming. His right hand was fixed around his long black cock, stroking it to prepare for the awaiting explosion. The money shot was something of heavy importance. Kim's big brown eyes gazed into Lex's face while teasing him.  
  
"Cum on me! Cum on me! Drench me like a fucking whore!"  
  
The look on Lex's face said everything when it came to just how long Kim had to wait for her face to be made into a sticky mess. He closed his eyes while dropping his lower lip and began to moan while stroking his cock. Kim stuck her tongue out, never taking her eyes off him as she awaited the cum that she had worked so hard for today.  
  
"Ahhhhh, ahhhhh! OHHHHHHHHHH!!"  
  
As Lex's voice roared with thunder, his hand pushed down to the base of his cock as the first string of cum went flying out of his rod and splattering across Kim's forehead. A few drops went into her black hair, before another wad of cum went flying across her left cheek, drenching her eyebrow. Kim gasped with a smile as Lex's voice was still roaring out.  
  
"UHHHHHHHH, OHHHH!! OHHHHHH GOD, OH GOD, OHH GOD!! OHHH FUCK!!"  
  
More strings of cum went flying across Kim's face. She didn't twitch or close her eyes upon feeling the warm bodily substance splash across her skin. Closing her mouth, she licked her lips while Lex was still stroking his cock and forcing more cum to fly out over her face. a few strings went into her hair and across her neck. Lex gritted his teeth, still moaning out to her as he experienced his orgasm.  
  
"OHHHHHHH, OHHHHHHH!!"  
  
He took a deep breath once it was all over, groaning as he attempted to catch his breath. Lex was famous for how vocal he was during his orgasms, unable to hold off his powerful howling. It was one of the reasons Kim had wanted to work with him to begin with, for she knew the man didn't fake his orgasms like other porn actors did. Now he was standing before her, trying to catch his breath as the scene was over. Kim's face had become decorated with his seed and now she was wrapping her little hand around his massive black cock. Still looking up into his eyes, Kim stuck her tongue out and licked the underside of his thick shaft before bringing her lips to the head. The final moments of the filming were a loud audible kiss to the head of his big black cock before Kim pulled away and spoke her final line of dialogue.  
  
"Mmmmm, that was amazing. Bigger is always better."  
  
The film ended on a high note with a line of dialogue that Miles figured would make a good tagline on the cover of the next DVD and Blu-Ray covers. It was an easy process for Miles to edit, without much side effects to worry about. With the three camera angles, he was able to edit and splice together a good product of the film, all in just a week's worth of editing. This was the first production to not feature any input from Kim's husband, Kanye West. For music purposes, Miles found some public domain instrumental R&B tracks to lay over the opening seconds in the intro scene. The second film between Kim and Lex was an easy success when it came to their business relationship. He was open to doing more with Kim, seeing the potential for easy money and a boost to becoming a household name. The online orders from the KimKPornstar website were expected to rake some more easy cash as the previous volumes of her films had done. Expansion was something that she was truly considering, following the results of the sales and online revenue from the latest film.  
  
Kim decided it was best to wait until August, right around the release of the product before leaking a preview scene back on the KimKPornstar website. It was sure to break news across the adult industry and Lex had called her in advance about doing some kind of interviews in the future. Kim wasn't interested, for she had someone else who she figured was a more likely candidate for joining in with her new found pornography side business. Expansion was definitely on her mind, as she had her friends across Hollywood that were interested in forms of erotic art. She still figured it was safer to wait and see how well the latest edition of Kim Kardashian: Porn Star did in sales. Sitting over Lex's desk back at his personal home was a reserved copies sent to him by Miles himself. The Blu-Ray cover featured Kim herself with the title of  _'Kim Kardashian: Porn Star Vol. 4'_ at the top and the words 'featuring Lexington Steele' just beneath the bold black font letters. Down below was a cute tag line referencing one of the things she had told him in the film:  _'Big Tits. Big Ass. Big Everything'_.He chuckled upon reading it before he placed the Blu-Ray up on a shelf along with a collection of various other films he had made.  
  
THE END


End file.
